


On Set

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Undertale
Genre: Actor/Actress Reader, Future violence possible, Mentions of Murder, Other, Rating may raise in the future., Reader has no defined gender, Warnings may be added in the future., Yandere!Mettaton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never seen an actor as breathtaking as you.... Too bad you were stuck with that other person. </p><p>At least not for long...</p><p>(Sorry for the bad title.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make him a bit Yandere in this, but I hadn't really written any characters of that type before, so sorry if it's a bit lacking.
> 
> This was first posted a while back on Tumblr, I'm posting some of the stories on here since I like them.

You ran as fast as you could, stopping for even one second could get you killed.

“Oh darling~ There’s nothing to be afraid of~” He said, coupled with a crescendo of clicks and whirls.

You saw a building in the corner of your vision, and ran inside. It seemed to be an abandoned house, looking at the curtains alone could tip you off. You hid inside a closet, squeezing back as much as you could, holding your breath.  
The door was kicked open, and you could see his heart through the shutters of the door, glowing brighter than a star. The low whirl of his chainsaw however echoed throughout the house.

“Come on darling, we can get over this little quarrel~ All you have to do is come out, and we’ll forget this whole fiasco~” He cooed.

The humming of the chainsaw was even louder now, he was right in front of you, it was completely silent. Just as he was about to turn away however, your ringtone went off. The house was filled with Spooktunes.  
He froze, and you did as well. He slowly turned around, his chainsaw bursting with life once again. He quietly opened the door, revealing your terrified face red from tears.

“I found you darling~”  
——–  
“CUT!”  
You got up from the uncomfortable position and stretched, wiping off fake blood from your hands and face.

People were running to and fro getting the next scene ready, and others were going over their lines again. You turned around to see the star, Mettaton EX, right behind you. He was laying on the table in a dramatic way, the prop chainsaw right besides him.

“Wow Mettaton, that sounded a bit more convincing than usual!” You cheered. You didn’t see it, but there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“Well, I DO like the role a bit more than usual, I still had to be convincing either way….. Anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to join me for lunch to go over the scenes?” He said, looking away seemingly bored.

“Sorry Mettaton, I promised the bae that I’d join them for lunch, maybe later. Well, see you on the set!” You said as you ran off, meeting your partner at the exit.

Mettaton watched in anger as they hugged you, kissed you, how they held your soft hands…

“Everybody, you got 30 minutes for lunch!” The director shouted as people left the room, soon completely emptied out, save for Mettaton. He let out a smile, his normal pink eyes were a rich red instead as his hand grabbed the “prop” chainsaw.

“Thirty minutes is all I need….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are disappearing, and all fingers point at you.

“Oh darling, I’m so sorry….”

Mettaton held the [Hair Color/Gender] in his arms as they broke down. The ambulances had been gone for a while, and recently they got the call. Their lover had died.  
Their body, horribly mangled, was found on the set. It was almost unrecognizable, but they were still alive. They tried to ask what happened, but his vocal cords were injured, so he couldn’t speak. Unlike above ground, they didn’t have the police, so the mystery wouldn’t be solved.

“W-why?……. Why did they have to die?!” You choked out, Mettaton held you closer, a creepy smile on his face you couldn't see.

“I’m not sure darling….”  
——–  
Everyone was high-strung after that day, and it only got worse. The next week, the custodian was found dead by poisoning, bleach most likely. Then it was a make-up artist, they were found with multiple lacerations in odd patterns, as if someone was sculpting. One on the stage hands had recently been crushed by a stage light. The cables were thick however, so sabotage was suspected. Sadly, that wasn’t the worst part for you.

“His last moments were with YOU!!!” The monster yelled as she was held back by security.

“YOU’RE THE REASON WHY MY HUSBAND’S DEAD!!!” She finished as the doors closed on her.

She was found dead shortly after.  
She wasn’t the only one who suspected you, practically everyone but Mettaton did. They only interacted with you if there was a scene to be shot.

“Hello darling, how are you?!” The robot asked, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“…… I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“W-what? But we haven’t finished the film dear!” He sputtered.

“I-I’m sorry, but….. I just can’t! So many people are dying, and everyone thinks that I’m killing them. I-I’m tired of everyone treating me like a….. Like a horrible monster, no offense.”

“N-none taken darling…”

“I’m sorry Mettaton… Filming with you was fun!….” [Name] stood for a bit! before they started crying. Before Mettaton could wipe their tears off, they turned around.

“I-I have to go pack….”

Mettaton just stood, frozen as the image played in his mind. The scene of your beautiful face stained with tears because of the cast…..

Determination.  
——  
[Name] sighed as they hopped out of their trailer, grabbing out their phone to call a cab when they bumped into a figure in front of them. They looked up to see Mettaton.

“M-Metta? Why aren’t you filming?”

“I canceled the movie darling. If you aren’t in it, it’s not going to be as fabulous…. And I came to tell you something….”

Before they could ask, he cupped their face with his large hands, giving them a deep and meaningful kiss. Something in their mind told them not to enjoy it, but they couldn’t help it. They’d had a long crush on the glam bot that they'd tried to give up on, and they were still in recovery from their deceased love that they did care about, but they decided to indulge themself for once. After a while, they separated, [Name] taking huge gasps of breath.

“Does this mean you’ll be mine, sweetheart?” All you could do was nod. He glanced at the phone that was still in your hand.

“A taxi?! No way I’m letting you ride one! Come on, I’ll call my personal limo to pick us up! He said as he led you to the exit of his studio.

As it arrived, he helped you in, before excusing himself and closing the door. He dialed a number he had grown accustomed to on his phone that picked up immediately.

"Hello, Burgerpants? I’ve got a mess at the studio I need cleaned up, and like last time, if I find the slightest bit of evidence……. Y O U ’ L L J O I N T H E M .   
Thank you darling!”

He hung up and joined [Name] in the limo, pulling the [Gender] close with a smile.


	3. Alternative Ending

You had your bags all packed up as you pulled out your phone to call a taxi. Just before you hit the last digit, you sighed. You had to say bye to Mettaton. Suitcase in hand, you dashed to the studio, hoping you wouldn't be interrupting anything important.

If you had known what was in there, you would have called the taxi in a heartbeat.

Upon entering the building, you were filled with a sense of dread, and an awful smell. After a few more steps in the darkness of the room, you soon found the source. It took all of your willpower to not scream. It was a huge pile of dust and corpses. You weren't able to tear your eyes away from the sight, that is until a steam was heard from the distance. Like a fool, you ran towards it.

Quickly hiding behind a conveniently shaped lamp, you peaked out. Your heart dropped as you saw Mettaton, face covered in blood and dust. He held the apparently-not-a-prop chainsaw while smiling.

"Oh director~ I just want to go over a few lines with you! Why're you so afraid?!"  
He cooed.

You could hear whimpering behind the door. You started to record the scene, even if you died, at least they would know what happened. Mettaton suddenly frowned.

"If you don't open this door in five, you'll regret it darling." He snapped. As he counted, the door didn't budge in the slightest. He sighed as he reached 5, kicking the door with such impact that some of the hinges came off.

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" 

You tried to block out the screams and laughter the best you could. Shortly after, the glambot walked out of the room with even more blood on him than before, stretching his arms.

"Ah, it seems I may be a little late... Oh well, I'll just call them!" 

Before you could wonder who he was referring to, Spookwave started blaring through the hall. By the time you managed to turn your phone off you saw his shadow looming above you. Looking up only confirmed it. He smiled at you, before tossing the chainsaw to the side and enwrapping you in a tight hug.

" Darling~ I thought you had already left! I'm so glad to see you!" He said, pecking your face with kisses, leaving traces of blood and lipstick. He noticed the phone in your hand, watching the video. He chuckled before crushing it like it was a mere soda can. Toriel gave you that phone.....

" As wonderful of a film as that was dear, I don't think most people would appreciate it as much as I do, besides, that phone is SO out of date! It doesn't match you anyway...... So kind and beautiful..... Oh sweetheart, I love you so much!" You were afraid of what would happen if you rejected his feelings, but part of you still wanted him after all of..... This.

"I-I love you too Mettaton..." You whispered.

"Wonderful darling! Oh, we've got so much to do! Don't worry about the mess, I'll get someone to take care of it. For now, let's head back to my place! We can get some Starfaits!" He carried you out of the building bridal style, humming his theme song. Just before you left the studio however, he froze.

"Oh, by the way dear, if you ever betray our love, you might not like what happens~" he sang before continuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ugly screeching sounds*
> 
> I had a MUCH better version of this that even had a pun before the director's death that I was proud of, but it vanished. So you get a discount version of it instead. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy darlings~


End file.
